


Sam's First Word

by boopersnatchural



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Young!Dean, Young!Sam, sam's first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopersnatchural/pseuds/boopersnatchural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows he's failing this parenting thing, but at least his boys have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's First Word

John felt worse with every sniffle Dean made. He’d yelled too much, made himself too big, and scared the hell out of his son. A six-year old. Over a broken plate. Dean cried, and John yelled more. John should say he’s sorry but every time he starts to speak, the words die in his throat. Instead he’s watching Dean clean up the mess with a sleeping Sammy in his arms. He can’t do this. He’s going to ruin these boys. But if he leaves, he’s just like his father, and Mary isn’t here to clean up after him. John silently tells Dean he’s sorry and hopes his son can hear him.

Sammy stirs and wriggles in his arms. How that kid slept through everything is beyond John, but at least he didn’t make both of his boys cry. Sam looks at John with those wide eyes and then over to Dean. He reaches out his chubby, grubby baby hands and starts grabbing toward his brother.

"Bean." John furrows his eyebrows. Did Sammy just-?

"Bean! Bean bean bean bean bean bean." Dean keeps his back turned, ignoring them and sweeping up the last shards. "Bean." Sammy is starting to cry, reaching for his brother.

"Dean." The little boy tenses, but John’s voice is soft, like he used to talk to his son, before. "Dean, Sammy wants you." Dean turns around and looks with his red, puffy eyes.

"Bean!"

"He’s saying your name, Dean. You’re his first word." Dean makes a face of disbelief that looks too much like Mary.

"Bean." Sammy is reaching harder for Dean.

"Dat’s my name?"

"Sure is. Come here."

"BEAN!" Dean drops the broom and dustpan, spilling what he just swept back on the floor. He looks scared, and John dies a little more inside.

"It’s okay. Come ‘ere." Dean walks over, and Sam gets a hold of his shirt and pulls him to him.

"Bean bean bean bean bean."

"He likes your name, Dean."

"I’m his furst wurd?"

"Sure are. Sammy loves his brother." Dean is beaming and starts to giggle, and Sam is laughing with him. John realizes he hasn’t heard that sound in too long. Dean kisses Sammy on the head, and Sam grabs Dean’s face.

"I luve you, Sammy."

"Bean."

**Author's Note:**

> Family Ties is a collection of stories from before Dad went on a hunting trip and didn't come back for a coupl'a days.


End file.
